MCR's Reaction to Me
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: If I ever met My Chemical Romance, this is what they would think of me.
1. Chapter 1

Ray Toro's Reaction to Me

I look up to see a girl screaming and making her way over to me.

"Hi" She pants. "Your Ray Toro!" I laugh

"Yes I am."

"My mom has the same horoscope as you!" She blurts. I stare at her. _She knows my horoscope?_ "I also love your hand gesture you use when you're talking!" _What the fuck? _"I've seen every one of your interviews." She explains.

"Um what's your name? Do you want an autograph?"

"YES!" She screams. I cringe, to loud to much noise. "Can . . . Can I touch your 'fro?" She asked practically jumping up and down. '_Fro, seriously? _

"Uh, yeah." I reply. She reaches out and pets my head. "You can stop now." I say slightly creeped out.

"Oh sorry!" She said prying her hand away from my du.

"So did you want that autograph?" I force myself to smile.

"Of course!" She shrieks. _God she's so loud!_ I think. No other fan has ever been that loud. I sign her MCR picture, and go to walk away. "Can I have a lock of your 'fro?" She yells after me.

"Uh . . . . . . . . . N-no?" What else could I say? She then skips off in Mikey's direction. _Pour Mikey. _I thought walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mikey's Reaction To Me **_

I look over my shoulder to see a little girl come skipping over.

"Hiiiii, Mikey" She creepily smiles. I chuckle. _Ahh fans. _ "Mikey, why don't you believe in unicorns anymore?" I just stared at her completely confused. _She looks about nine! She shouldn't be listening to our music! _

"Um . . . I don't know." How else are you supposed to reply to some little girl who probably believes in them. "Hey how old are you?"

"Thirteen." She replies excitedly. _Much better. _I sigh.

"Do you believe in unicorns?" I question.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to know if you really did." She states, rocking on her heels. Then, she just kind of laughs creepily and nervously. "Great concert!" She shouts. "Can I see your bass?"

"No! You cannot touch the bass!" I hiss, literally hiss. She laughs, what kind of person laughs after you_ hiss_ at them? She's really creeping me out. "Do you want an autograph?" I ask hoping she would leave right after. _I'm an awful person._

"YEAH!" She shrieks. _Fuck she's loud! _I think handing her back her signed CD case. She practically runs away, with her eyes set on Bob. _Bob run!_ I thought wishing somehow he could hear, but yet knowing he can't.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bob's Reaction To Me**_

I see some girl trotting over to me. I prepare myself for yet another fan.

"Hello!" I smile.

"Hi, BB!" _What the fuck? BB?_

"Umm . . . . . . Excuse me?" I ask a little confused.

"Bob Bryar." She explains.

"Oh." _Well this is awkward. _She just stares at me.

"You have Justin Bieber hair." She states.

"Thank you? I guess?" I reply. I pull out my autograph sharpie. "Did you want an autograph?" I ask.

"DUH!" She screeches.

"Okay." I sign her . . . _Oh god what is that?_ _A shrine? _I don't even wanna know. "Why don't you go see Frank Iero?" I say trying to drive her away. _I'm an awful person for wishing that upon an unsuspecting Frank._ She runs away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frank Iero's Reaction To Me**_

I see a little girl fly over to me, literally, I don't think her feet ever touched the ground. _Well this is going to be interesting._ I think, getting up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Hi!" I exclaim, watching her quiver with anticipation. "I'm Frank."

"I know!" She says excitedly bouncing up and down. Then she gets this kind of expression . . . . I can't explain it. "Why don't you love Gerard anymore!" She screeches. I just stare at her, utterly shocked. _Ferard?_ I thought.

"Um?" I asked. Before I had time to say anything else, she bounces away towards Gerard. _She knows about me and Gee?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gerard's Reaction To Me**

I watched as a little dwarf stumbled over to me. I'm guessing it's a kid. As soon as she reaches me, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have vocal cords. She just stares looking mesmerized.

"Can you speak?" I ask. She nods. _Oh. _

"I-I . . . I um . . ." She seems to have lost her voice again. "I love you!" Never mind. "I mean, not like that, I mean I know your married and stuff . . ." I kind of zone out after a while. Finally I sense she's done talking. She takes another look at me, and slumps to the ground unconscious.

"Hey kid! Are you okay?" _Shit! Another one passed out!_


End file.
